


I Know You

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: When Tony gets sick and hides away from everyone else, it's up to Sam to find his wayward boyfriend. Good thing he knows him so well.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Title of Fill: I Know You  
> Collaborator: iam93percentstardust  
> Card Number: 4012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190870  
> Square Filled: R5 - Sam Wilson/Falcon  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Ironfalcon  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: Established Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Sickfic  
> Summary: When Tony gets sick and hides away from everyone else, it's up to Sam to find his wayward boyfriend. Good thing he knows him so well.  
> Word Count: 1316
> 
> imposter-human said:  
> for ironfalcon could you write some domestic fluff? just something sappy and sweet

Sam finds Tony hiding in the tower’s library. It’s not the worst hiding place he could have chosen. Most people, after all, would have thought to check the workshop or one of Bruce’s labs first. Sam isn’t most people though.

Pepper had told him once, right after he first asked Tony out, that he would end up knowing Tony better than he knew most of the people he dated. “Not because he’ll tell you things,” she had said. “But because he _won’t_. If you want to keep him, you’ll have to get to know him or else you’ll never be able to see past all those shields.”

She had been right, of course. She always is. His intimate knowledge of Tony has paid off several times over the last year. Today is just another example. After all, while nearly everyone else on the team had headed for the labs or the workshop in search of the wayward Tony, Sam had headed straight for the library, knowing perfectly well that when Tony is sick, he likes to read.

Sure enough, Tony is curled up in one of the armchairs next to the electric fireplace, a mound of blankets piled high on top of him. At first glance, it doesn’t look like he’s reading but then Sam spots the book dangling from his fingers. He peers again at Tony, this time noticing the closed eyes and the soft snores coming from his partially opened mouth. His cheeks are still a feverish red but it’s gone down since Sam saw him this morning before he left on his mission.

“Hey, J,” he says softly, stepping into the room.

“Yes, Airman Wilson?” JARVIS asks, just as quietly.

“How long has Tony been down here?”

He doesn’t think he’s imagining the relief in the AI’s voice as he says, “Since this morning. Sir left his room approximately ten minutes after the Quinjet took off.”

No wonder Bucky is so worried if he hasn’t been able to find Tony since this morning. The team has been gone for nearly six hours. If Bucky had searched only the usual places and hadn’t bothered checking the library—unsurprising since he spends most of his time with Steve and Clint, both of whom are people Sam doubts would ever think to look for Tony in here—then it would be easy to think Tony was missing.

“Do you think I could move him back up to his room?” Sam asks as he tiptoes closer.

“I calculate a 63% probability that Sir will wake up if you try to move him.”

“Hmm,” Sam hums. He doesn’t like those odds. “J, please let Bucky know that I found him and tell Nat to put some soup on the stove.”

He kneels down next to Tony and carefully pulls the blankets further up over his shoulder but it seems like even that is too much for Tony, who stirs. Slowly, his eyes blink open and he gives Sam a small smile.

“When did you get back?” he murmurs, voice still barely above a rasp. He’d lost his voice a few days ago. He’d only just started to get it back this morning and Sam quickly shushes him, not wanting him to lose it again.

Tony nods lethargically and holds up a hand to sign the words instead. _When did you get back?_

“A couple minutes ago. Easy mission, no casualties. You worried Bucky a bit. Why’d you get up?”

_Didn’t want to stay in the bed. Bucky’s a mother hen._

It takes Sam a moment to process the words. He’s not as proficient in ASL as Clint and Tony are, having learned it much later than either of them. Once he realizes that Tony’s calling Bucky a worrywart, he snorts. Yeah, that’s a pretty good way to describe Bucky, who has apparently decided to take the human members of the team under his wing—with the exception of Sam, who he decides to argue with instead, and Clint, who he’s decided to give up on because he’s too much of a dumpster fire. But Tony, Nat, and Bruce? They’re all fair game.

“Babe, you’re supposed to be resting,” he says eventually, because he doesn’t think he’s supposed to be encouraging Tony’s escapades.

_I am resting. Look, I’ve got blankets and tea and everything. I was even sleeping before you showed up._

“You have tea?” he asks, distracted. Tony doesn’t usually drink tea, preferring coffee or those disgusting smoothies that DUM-E makes to just about anything else.

Tony hands up a thermos. Sam takes it, opening it just a little to inhale the blend (and maybe double check that it isn’t secretly coffee). But, just as Tony says, it’s tea. Smells a little like Bruce’s preferred chamomile that he stores in a secret section of the pantry to stop certain other members of the team from finding and using all of it.

_Hey!_

“Sorry, you know I had to check.” He puts the thermos back down and carefully nudges Tony to the side. “Come on, get up.”

_Do I have to go back to bed?_

“No but I thought you’d like to sit that cute little ass of yours down in my lap.”

 _You can’t say things like that_ , Tony signs as he pouts. Even so, he shifts over so that Sam can sit down and pull him into his lap, wiggling to make himself comfortable. Sam stills him with a hand on his hip and tucks his head into the curve of Tony’s neck. Fortunately, Tony hasn’t been contagious for nearly a week at this point so he’s not too worried about catching any of his germs.

“Why not?” he asks. “It’s the truth. You’ve got the best ass on the entire team.”

_Yes, I know I do but I’m sick so you can’t say things like that while I’m sick and can’t do anything about it._

He laughs and kisses the side of Tony’s head. “Really?”

 _Yes, really_.

“What a shame. How else am I gonna tell you that I miss being able to sleep next to you?”

Tony’s smile drops away and he nudges Sam’s head so he can tuck his own under Sam’s chin. _I miss you._

“I know,” he says, resting his cheek on the top of Tony’s head. “I miss you too. But you’ll be better soon and then I’ll be right there beside you again.”

_This sucks._

“I know, babe,” he says soothingly. “You want me to read to you?”

Tony hesitates and then nods so Sam takes the book from Tony’s limp fingers and opens it up to the spot with the bookmark. It’s a young adult book, something he hadn’t even known Tony read until this moment, and he arches his eyebrows at the cover.

_Shut up and read._

“I didn’t say anything,” he says with a chuckle. He clears his throat. “She found Fennel sniffing about the door to Mg. Thane’s office, perhaps smelling Jonto, since Mg. Thane would never leave food sitting out.”

There’s a soft knock on the library door and he glances over to see Nat standing there with another thermos. He glances down at Tony, who’s already starting to drop off back to sleep, decides he won’t be able to move him, and motions her closer. She gently places the thermos on the floor, making not even the slightest sound, and then stands back up, dropping a kiss on the top of Tony’s head as she stands.

“How did you know he would be here?” she whispers curiously.

 _He knows me_ , Tony answers before Sam can. There’s a smug little smile on his face that Sam wants very badly to kiss away, despite knowing that he can’t.

Nat smiles at the two of them, says, “Yeah, he does,” and leaves the two of them alone.

Sam kisses Tony’s head one more time and starts to read again.


End file.
